


Sunny Day at the Beach

by f1stan



Series: Formula OneShots and Imagines [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1stan/pseuds/f1stan
Summary: An original character meets Pierre for the first time!No spoilers, I'll let you discover the story by yourselves ;) - Julianna





	Sunny Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [Valuable_Valewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/gifts).



> Hello !
> 
> Welcome to my first fanfic in this fandom. I've read fics here for about 3 months and decided I would add mine to the fandom. Big thanks to Valuable_Valewis and CustardCreamies for their contributions to my life and the conversations on Tumblr !

  The sound of the doorbell surprised you. You weren't expecting your friends until much later in the day, it being 10 am on a Sunday in the little town of Menton, France.

_Bzzz,_  the doorbell went. "I'm coming!", you shouted, "Une minute!"  _(One minute)_

  You slowly made your way to the door, in your favorite blue-colored hoodie with a red number 10 in the front and your grey sweatpants, with your hair in a messy bun that you brushed with your hands. You took care to look yourself in the mirror, checking that your hair wasn't a mess (at least not be too much of one) and slowly unlocked it.

  A very handsome fellow stood on the other side, that you would have recognized anywhere. You froze.  
" _Bonjour_ , are you Y/N?" He asked, smiling cheekily and holding a square box in his hands.

_Pierre. Pierre Gasly. Pierre Freaking Gasly. In front of you. Oh man._

Seeing the person in front of him not reacting, Pierre waved a hand in front of your face. That brought you back to reality.

"Y-Yes, yes, that's me. What is this?" You ask.

Pierre put a hand on the back of his neck and shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, seeing as we live in the same building, the postman accidentally dropped this off at my place instead of yours." he said shyly, handing the box to you. In a smaller voice, he said: "I love your sweatshirt. Number 10?"

You took the package from his hands, wondering what it was. You set it down on the floor gently. Then, you stood back up, held your chin up high and answered him in a confident manner. "Thank you, Pierre. And yes, number 10 because the Formula 1 driver I support wears that number!"

Your projected confidence seemed to have shaken him out of his shyness, enabling Pierre to regain his confidence: "Nice to meet a fan! Not many people know me yet, which is a relief honestly" He fake-wipes at his brow. You giggle.   
"Such a cute laugh you have." He says. You blush. "Would you like to spend some time with me this afternoon? I'm going to the Sablettes later on this afternoon and I'd love to have you with me! Of course, you'll have to wear something else than this but I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you choose to wear,  _petit ange_."  _(Little angel)_

You couldn't believe Pierre was asking you out to the beach, but you weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

" _Bien sûr_ Pierre _,_ I would love to go with you. Are we going just the two of us or are there going to be more people?" you asked, already thinking of your friends with whom you had already made plans.

"It's up to you, Y/N." He smiled, standing closer to you.

The next words tumbled out of your mouth at a breakneck speed, not wanting to overthink things and making Pierre leave. "If it's okay, because we don't know each other, is it okay if I invite my friends and we make it a friends outing?" You fiddled with the hem of your sweatshirt, nervous at the proposal.

Pierre looked at you sympathetically, and tried to decipher what you just said previously. When he got to understanding, his smile and eyes seemed to sparkle ( you weren't staring at him, noooo, nuh uh, nooo way).

He replied in a jovial tone, "of course Y/N. I'd be happy to spend some time with you and your friends. Would you mind if I invited some of my own?"

You shook your head.   
Pierre looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Great, well, I have to go run some errands. Let's meet at 1 pm at the beach okay?" He asked, kissing your cheek and rushing out of the complex, barely hearing your positive answer.

The cheek kiss had left you speechless after that. You touched your hand to your cheek. It was incredible, you said as you picked your phone out of your pocket and saw it was already 10.30. You had been speaking for half an hour with your favorite Formula 1 driver...

The package falling to the floor startled you out of your thoughts. You picked it up and went back into your apartment, now curious to see what was inside.

When you opened the package, a beautiful yellow sundress revealed itself with a little note on top.   
_"Happy Birthday, Y/N. Lots of love, Mom. Xoxo."_ it read.

       

(📸: Pinterest)

You couldn't wait to wear the dress, especially since you were going to the beach. You hung it up on the side of your wardrobe door, taking a pic and sending it to your best friend Julia. She called immediately after.

"Hey girl! Beautiful dress!" were the first words she said.  
"Jules, you'll never ever guess who I met today!!!!" You replied, still under the shock of meeting Pierre.  
"Damian from the gym?" She said, taking a random guess.  
You giggled, and took a deep breath before shouting "PIERRE FREAKING GASLY."

"AHHHH!!! NO WAY. You've got to be kidding!!!!" She exclaimed, unable to hold back her excitement, knowing that meeting Pierre was one of your life goals.

"Yes way. He got a wrong package from the postman and he was so handsome and adorable and just PIERRE. Best of all, he invited me to go to the beach later!! I'm so excited, Jules!!" You reply, enthusiastically waving your right han in front of you like your best friend was physically next to you and you were shaking her.

Julia replied just as enthusiastically: " _Oh mon dieu c'est génial! Je suis trop contente pour toi!" (OMG, I'm so happy for you)_  
"Is it gonna be just the two of you, walking along at the beach and sitting together under the setting sun like in every perfect scenario you dreamt of in you head or is it going to be a friendly-yet-flirtatious beach outing?"

"Chill, Jules. He left the choice up to me, and I've decided to invite my friends, I.e. you, Sam and Marie to the beach. He said he'd bring some of his own. We're due at 1 pm at the Sablettes."

A slight pause on the other end of the phone was heard.   
"Okay, Y/N, we have exactly 2 hours to make you pretty and be at the beach. I'll be over in twenty and will call the others. Get ready to roll !"

Two hours later, you'd been cleaned and polished, ready to tackle a second meeting at the beach with Pierre, your crush (you thought it might be a good idea to leave that somewhere hidden for now, just in case). You were wearing your beautiful sundress, with a F/C bikini underneath, and oils to wait to see what Pierre had planned. You had your fav sunglasses on, and had already sprinkled sunburn lotion on your skin.

"Y/N, over here!" Your head swiveled towards the voice calling your name. You saw Pierre waving enthusiastically, surrounded by three other guys who seemed to be making kissy-faces behind his back. You chuckled, pleased to see friendships never changed despite the fame and fortune.

"Is he always such an idiot?" Julia asked to your left.

As you got closer, you started to recognize his friends and gasped. Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen were with him.   
"Pinch me" you said to Julia.

Pierre pulled you into a one-armed hug and you savored the feel and smell of him. "So good to see you again,  _petit ange_ ".

You returned his hug and smiled brightly as him. "Hello again Pierre. Miss me?"

Pierre put a hand to his chest and started his monologue, captivating his friends and mine alike. "Oh Y/N, you are the red rose to my bouquet, the apple to my basket of fruits, the Juliet to my Romeo, the Elisabeth to my Darcy, the most missed of flowers in the long cold winters. Have I missed you? I have longed for your presence, counted every minute until I'd see you again, despaired at the thought of your absence. I have missed you, my angel." He concluded his monologue by kneeling in front of you and holding your hands in his. You blushed to the roots of your hair, not expecting such an answer.

"He means yes, Y/N" Charles said, pushing Pierre into the sand. "Drama queen."

Dan and Max were just fanning themselves, pretending to be swooning at Pierre's confession, with Dan imitating Pierre's voice.

Pierre was just grinning, happy to have made the introduction of his friends.

Charles cleared his throat and spoke to get everyone's attention. "So, Y/N, who's with you?"

You introduced your best friend Julia, with whom you'd spent so much time and considered your sister to Charles first then Max and Dan, once they'd calmed down.  
Marie presented herself, she had been your friend for almost 5 years now, and you'd bonded over race cars, so she knew who they were but didn't seem fazed by their fame.

After that, all of you decided on a beach volley tournament. Charles, Dan and Marie and Max, Pierre and Julia with you serving as both reserve player and referee.  
The teams seemed even at first, but Pierre's team slowly dominated as everyone became tired. Soon, you were asked to replace Marie who "needed a break from the action" (she said that while smirking at you and you know Dan caught the movement).

Everyone took 5 minutes to recuperate. Pierre took the opportunity of taking off his shirt, revealing his perfect torso, forcing you to look away and curse because the game just got a lot harder (literally and figuratively). Dan winked at you and chuckled. You lightly punched him in the arm. He pouted at you, and rubbed his arm, as if you'd actually hurt him.

You rolled your eyes skyward and hoped that Pierre wouldn't distract you too much because you really wanted to win. When you looked at the beach again, you knew all hope was lost because you were fascinated by his muscles and the strength in his arms.

Dan whistled to grab your attention. You turned around and focused. Teamwork was essential in volleyball and you didn't want to lose. The three of you, Charles, Dan and yourself needed this win. Just because you had a crush on Pierre didn't mean that you wouldn't make him lose.

Marie, the referee, said "Okay, people. The score is currently 15-18 for Pierre's team. 3 more points to win. Game start!" She whistled with her fingers in her mouth.

Dan shot the first ball, sending it over the net, right in the arms of Max, who lifted it to Julia and she tried to smash it. Unluckily for her, you had been watching and dived to swing t into the air, for Charles to smash into the sand, at Pierre's feet. He couldn't catch it, having seen the action too late, and you guys scored a point.   
"16-18" announced Marie.   
Your team had to swap places on the field, which meant that he would be right in front of you until the next swap. Dan did the service again, but this time, Pierre was ready for him. He sent the ball to the left side of the field, right into the imaginary line, and scored for his team.  
"16-19" announced Marie.

This went on for about twenty minutes, between the foul balls and the points, making you all so tired.   
Your team won at the end, prompting your happy tears and a hug from both Dan and Charles. You could see Max and Pierre looking defeated and went over to hug them too. To cheer them up, you decided to offer them ice cream, which brought the smiles back to their faces. You were all red in the face, so you put your straw hat back on your head and tried to find some place in the shade while waiting for Pierre to get your ice cream from the vendor nearby.   
It had been a lovely day. In a matter of hours, you'd not only met and somehow befriended Pierre Gasly, one of your life goals, but also Charles, Max and Dan, three of your (secondary) favorite drivers. They were such amazing people, and you couldn't wait to create new memories with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. That was a long one. I wrote this in one setting so if there are any inconsistencies, please tell me.
> 
> Hope this cheers up anyone who needs it, and let me know if you want a part 2!
> 
> Btw, the Sablettes in Menton is a real place. I live in the area and it's a great place :)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Julianna


End file.
